


Shame(ful/less)

by nikuy



Series: Noiao MPREG [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Aoba, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluff, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Watersports, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a wreck, Noiz. I'm round and unattractive, I nag at you a lot, I'm demanding, I keep on gaining weight, and I really don't want you to hate me because I look...u-ugly." he winced at his own words. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Aoba used all the courage he had left to look up only to find shadow looming over his boyfriend's face. He felt like squeaking, Noiz used to scold him a lot when he was being dumb, and the last time the younger man was pissed at him was so scary. He rarely got mad at Aoba, but once he did, some sort of punishment would sure to follow.</p><p>"You still think that I'm <i>that</i> shallow...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shame(ful/less)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first MPREG smut. Okay. Impossible, weird positions? Check. Dramatic turn on small events? Check.
> 
> Anyway. I just hope this won't get me killed. ((((:

Noiz woke up slowly from the light casted by the curtains hanging right before the bed and tried to move his right arm in annoyance only to find that he was unable to. He managed to open his eyes after a few seconds of internal cursing and glared at the stupid automatic curtain that left the gap that shoots the morning sunlight right to his face. He had to get that thing fixed as soon as possible. However, he found himself more compelled to turn a look at the right side of the bed and smiled to find his lover using his arm as a pillow. He could feel the familiar numbness from before Scrap crawled up his arm, but he honestly couldn't stop grinning at how adorable Aoba looked while sleeping.

Aoba was entering his 8th month of pregnancy steadily and he only seemed more and more vibrant every day. He gained weight steadily since Noiz learnt to fulfill all of his cravings and learnt the pattern, asking what the blue-haired man would love to have every single day to keep him happy all the time. It was especially difficult during their first time arriving in Berlin; Aoba was especially sensitive during his early pregnancy. He complained nearly about everything, scolded Noiz for more than necessary, he often cried at the simplest things like smelling the misoshiru Noiz cooked for him (he didn't eat any of it) or the fact that he could no longer fit in those tight-ass jeans. As the time went by, Aoba got much better at controlling his moods, and they began to get used to both living together in Berlin and the pregnancy itself.

His eyes trailed down from Aoba's chubby cheeks to his neck, collarbone no longer jutting so much. He was no longer the scrawny boy Noiz thought he once was, especially the belly. It was so round and big already, every time Noiz thought that there was a baby inside who would one day call him and Aoba their fathers, he always managed to grin stupidly. As he did now, caressing the taut skin of Aoba's belly underneath the thin fabric of Aoba's loose tee with his free hand, it was so warm. Usually, the baby would kick around this time, a hard one too though not hard enough to wake Aoba up, apparently. As Noiz caressed the side of his lover's belly, he could feel a slight kick and chuckled.

"Guten morgen," he mumbled, audible mostly only to himself although he addressed it to the baby. He kissed the bridge of his lover’s nose and smiled to see it scrunched, Aoba still refused to open his eyes. He leaned in again and gave a gentle kiss on each of the man’s closed eyelid before he whispered gently, “Guten morgen, Aoba.”

Aoba’s eyelids parted open before they fluttered close again, a second, and he opened them again. Golden orbs tried to find something to focus on and they found Noiz. He yawned, rubbing his own eyes with the back of his hand before he leaned closer to his younger lover, groggily muttering; “Guten morgen…”

“Tell me,” Noiz muttered, “What are we going to do today?” He was not the most patient of men; that alone should have been obvious. With Aoba though, Noiz was willing to learn and he learnt that no matter how much of a heavy sleeper his boyfriend was, it was more effective to maintain a simple conversation with him the second he woke up to help him regain consciousness instead of jerking him awake.

“Um…” the blue haired man pondered sleepily, “…hospital…lunch with your brother…?” He turned his gaze back to Noiz with a small, sloppy smile tugging on his lips.

As much as Noiz wanted to drop all their plans and ravish his gorgeous lover right there and then, he did realize how important today’s meeting with the doctor was and nodded. “What do you want to eat for lunch?”

“…Anything with onions and sour cream.”

The younger man snickered as he slowly pulled his arm from underneath his boyfriend and got up. There were times when Aoba would ask for things he wouldn’t even touch in the end, and today seemed to be another one. “Challenge accepted.” He stretched out his free hand for Aoba to take and he helped the older man to sit up.

Aoba yawned again once he sat up, his legs spread in a nonchalant manner underneath the bed cover, and his bed hair was adorable too today. Noiz couldn’t help himself and leaned in to steal more kisses, peppering the older man’s cheek and chin with small, innocent ones before he moved for Aoba’s lips. The latter responded rather lazily as he reciprocated to the kiss with an easy smile, enjoying the warmth of Noiz’s lips on his own. The German then proceeded to lick the older man’s silky, moist lips, but suddenly Aoba withdrew. Noiz blinked, but didn’t think too much about it as Aoba smiled at him.

“You know,” the blond grinned, “we can take a shower together.” The older man merely chuckled and shook his head, “I can wash your hair and your back?”

“Next time, maybe?” the blue haired man threw his boyfriend an apologetic smile, “I really don’t feel like it, bun.” Noiz used to pretend to hate the nickname Aoba invented back in the Platinum Jail, but nothing could keep it from growing on the older man. 

“Okay then.” Noiz gave those irresistible lips another peck and watched the smile bloomed on his lover's impeccably beautiful face as he carefully got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed behind Aoba, Noiz sighed and threw his back onto the bed. That was a close one. A very close one. Who would've thought that a mere innocent display of a man yawning in the morning could easily stir him up like that? The younger version of himself probably didn't. After he brought Aoba back to Germany, he learnt a lot about all the things he had to do or prepare in order to keep his lover comfortable during his first pregnancy. Of all the things listed, the one he had to remember the most would be to refrain from sexual intercourse. That was...the hardest, if he wouldn't include seeing Aoba wince from the pain in his stomach once in a while or cry out of discomfort. 

He'd asked Aoba's doctors about this and they told him it was actually alright to engage in sexual activities, it could even help Aoba to relax at some points, but he had to be aware of Aoba's moods. The discomfort a male omega experienced from pregnancy was far more distracting than their sexual needs, not to mention that they tend to be protective of the well-being of their child. The distraction to their lack of sexual drive was obviously related to their urge to protect, so the least that Noiz could do was to make sure Aoba was comfortable and that was all. He really could give himself a pat on the shoulder, but he couldn't even care less.

*

When Noiz walked out of the bathroom in a towel, he half-expected Aoba to yell at him for being too slow. Much on the contrary, he didn’t get yelled at. Also, the older man was still naked, except for the towel around his chest, glaring at three co-ords of clothes he laid out on the bed. Curiously, Noiz approached him and watched the clothes next to him, wondering what was wrong. He found nothing. Aoba had learnt to co-ordinate his own clothing in the last few months of their life in Germany, and Noiz had to admit that he was getting really good.

The first one was a simple white button-up and a pair of black jeans with elastic band, the second was a low-cut grey sleeveless top with loose asymmetrical cut he doubled with a shorter black one underneath and a pair of black jeggings with white blotches, and the last one was a dark blue sweater Noiz knew Aoba loved so much and a pair of ivory pants, again with an elastic band. Noiz was sort of proud for being able to provide them all for his lover, to be honest. He enjoyed every moment Aoba wore any of the clothes he got him.

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

The older man gasped and blushed as he turned to his side to find Noiz, “I…well…I-I…just feel like to…ugh…” he groaned, “Which one do you think I should wear?”

The younger man smiled and turned his eyes back to the clothes piling on the bed. "Everything will look great on you. The sweater is your favorite in this kind of weather, right?" He answered as he walked towards the closet for his own set of clothes.

"Hmmmmm......" Aoba murmured to himself before he finally chose to wear the sleeveless one, turning up at his lover when he walked out of the closet with some slacks and shirt on his arm, "This...I look...okay in this too, right?" he showed Noiz the set while looking away in mild embarrassment, his cheeks flushed healthy pink.

Noiz just stood there and stared, not trusting himself to move a muscle for how cute Aoba was. It was unfair. Why did he fall for such an adorable human being like Aoba? This was absolutely ridiculous; he didn't just get another boner after he got rid of one in the shower. Aoba was being too cruel.

"It'd look great on you." He quickly replied and paced towards the bathroom again.

*

Staying by Aoba’s side during his pregnancy taught Noiz many things, especially on how to be more sensitive to Aoba’s moods and definitely to be more patient. Never once the blue haired man asked for his company to his scheduled check-ups, but whenever he could come along (usually after a long debate with his secretary), Aoba’s cheeks would flush and his golden eyes would sparkle, and that was when Noiz witnessed pregnancy glow firsthand. It made Aoba happy and he tried to do it as frequent as he could.

Today, something was a little bit off. Aoba always preferred to go on foot in spite of Noiz’s frown and usually he wouldn’t mind grabbing Noiz’s arm all the way to the hospital. However, today he somewhat distanced himself a little. They still had that comfortable silence between them, fingers still linked, but Aoba looked uneasy. The blond tried to prod but when Aoba asked him not to think about it. He didn’t push any further. 

During his check-up, though, Aoba acted like his usual self, holding tightly onto his boyfriend as the doctor worked on the ultrasound and just like the two times Noiz managed to go with Aoba before, they got to see their child on screen. The blue-haired man would usually smile so widely, his eyes were moist in all of sudden as he listened to the doctor locating the kid and telling how healthy it was growing. The blond would never admit it, but he was not less fascinated to watch the shadow that appeared to be a very tiny arm twitching ever-so-slowly on the screen. He had never felt anything like that, but when Aoba squeezed his hand, he tried his best prying his eyes off the screen to his boyfriend’s smiling face.

“The doctor asked if you want to learn the kid’s sex, bun.”

“Hm…what do you suggest?”

The older man shrugged, “I’d rather finding out later for fun.” He grinned.

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled.

“Alright then, Mr. Seragaki,” the doctor smiled, “So far so good now. You can expect the baby in a matter of days now, it’s growing big and strong. I hope Mr. Günther is well-informed as to what to do when the time comes?”

“Memorized it, Dr. Heinz.” The blonde shortly quipped as he brought his boyfriend’s hand to his lips.

“Good to hear that.”

Noiz helped his boyfriend up when he suddenly remembered something, “Aoba, I need to talk with Dr. Heinz about some stuffs…can you wait for me outside? It won’t take long.”

Aoba pouted, but he nodded, “Sure…”

“Do you want to see the baby room, Mr. Seragaki?” The nurse offered with a smile, “I can take you there to look around.”

The invitation piqued the blue haired man’s interest and he glanced at his boyfriend, “Don’t trouble Dr. Heinz, bun.”

“I’ll get you later, yeah?” 

*

Aoba was standing on the other side of the one-way mirror pane, watching small, round faces, sleeping in warm and fluffy cots, each in their own cradle. The babies were all asleep soundly, some of these little ones appeared to be dreaming and smiled, often laughed, with their eyes closed peacefully. Aoba could feel something was awakened in him, spreading quickly even to the very tip of his fingers. The translucent cradles and the dim lighting with small dots akin to stars at night made the babies looked like angels floating in the sky. He couldn't wait to meet his own, to see his own smiling, to hear his own giggling.

He ran his hand over his stomach instinctively, calling out to his child in his head to hurry come out and see him. This was something he had never thought he would ever experience. Not with all the men-made reproduction system in him, but he made it this far...

"Hey."

He took his eyes off the babies for a millisecond to smile at Noiz who kissed his cheek and covered the hand on his belly with his own. "Hey..."

"So, this is where they will put junior in when he comes out, huh?" Noiz could pretend to be bored all he wants, but he could never hide that tinge of amusement in his voice from his boyfriend.

"Looks swell, isn't it? I want them to have this kind of bedroom." the older man sighed.

"They will."

The blue-haired man glanced at him, disbelief on his face, and hit his chest lightly. The taller man merely grinned and wrapped his arm around his lover, "To think again, I think I want a lunch date with you instead."

"Noiz," the older man glared at him half-heartedly, "what about Theo?"

"Texted him."

"Noiz!"

"He can take care of a giant company, of course he could deal missing a lunch with his brother's boyfriend." The German merely huffed. "I want you all for myself today, Aoba."

"..." The older man was left speechless, his cheeks turned crimson as he buried his face into his palms, "...you don't have to say something so embarrassing..."

*

"You're lucky I love you."

Aoba glared at his boyfriend, "You are lucky _you_ 're the father of my child."

"More the reason not to allow you one of these, actually, but whatever." Noiz sighed as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"You've been stuffing me too much 'good food', anyway, I need to be bad once in a while." Aoba unwrapped his döner kebab and his mouth watered at the rich smell of roasted chicken mixed with beef rolled in two layers of shawarma bread. He took a bite and hummed happily at the taste invading his tongue. "This is so good!"

The mood struck randomly at Aoba when they walked out of the hospital. Noiz was against him eating something from some street ever since he took him here, and today he wanted some kebab for lunch and wouldn't take 'no' from his boyfriend. He took a bite on his own food and found that he couldn't disagree with his lover. He should venture the roads of this city more often for gems like this.

Next to his boyfriend, Aoba chewed slowly while he watched people walking past them along the pavement. He watched some people seemed to let their eyes wander to where they were sitting--no, not to him, he knew it all too well how Noiz often catch people's attention simply by being himself. Betas wouldn't miss the chance to get an eyeful of the blond, some even tried to get his attention, but Noiz being Noiz, he ignored every single one.

Aoba gripped on his food a little harder at the thought. He knew Noiz told him the truth that he didn't have eyes for anyone else but him, but Aoba realized how much he changed along with his pregnancy. Noiz used to call him a scrawny kid, he could still remember vividly how Noiz couldn't seem to get his hands off of his body. He worshipped Aoba like the little insatiable brat that he was, but ever since he took Aoba to Germany, Aoba became more and more self-conscious. He had met the blond's family, his parents were beautiful people albeit cold, and Theo was practically a vibrant young man. When Noiz (half-heartedly) took him to his office, he was introduced to the kind, friendly people Noiz called his subordinates.

Getting closer to his due, Aoba realized how he only got bigger and Noiz only got more and devastatingly attractive. His condition and nature made him more protective to his baby, but he couldn't help but to want to be touched whenever he woke up in the middle of night to find Noiz's back facing his way. He grew insecure of showing Noiz too much of his too round belly, especially the fact that his breasts had began to swell for some time now. As much as he wanted Noiz to touch him, he'd rather hold himself back instead of finding revolt in those lime irises he loved the most.

"Aoba."

The blue haired man whipped his head to the side only to find his boyfriend's face less than two inches away, "W-what?"

"You're not eating." He eyed the older man worriedly and leaned even closer, "Are you alright?"

Instinctively, Aoba pushed his boyfriend away, "N-not so close!"

Surprised at the sudden action, Noiz squinted at his lover suspiciously and grabbed his wrist, leaned even closer, "Why?"

"We're in public, Noiz!"

"It never bothered you before. What are you thinking about?"

Aoba sealed his mouth tight though he knew his younger boyfriend would have none of it.

"Speak, or I'll ravish you right here and now." The warning in his tone was a mild one compared to the one he used a few times back in Midorijima, and from those experiences, Aoba knew that Noiz always meant what he says.

"I..." the older man flushed, hazel eyes darted from place to place, but never on his lover's eyes, "...m-my belly...is so b-big and round." he muttered in defeat and he could feel his boyfriend's grip around his wrist loosened, "I g-gained weight...more than I should." He looked down and traced the subtle pattern on his boyfriend's slacks.

Noiz merely blinked at the older man. He could sense that Aoba was telling him the truth, but he failed to see how any of that was a problem. "It's expected. You're pregnant."

"I know, but..." the older man sighed dejectedly. Do they have to talk about this? Really?

"But?" the younger man's voice lowered a notch as he realized that there was something else.

"B-but..." the omega stuttered, "...y-you're so beautiful...people would look at you w-weird if you're...with me..."

"Aoba, I believe I don't get what you're talking ab-"

"I'm a wreck, Noiz. I'm round and unattractive, I nag at you a lot, I'm demanding, I keep on gaining weight, and I really don't want you to hate me because I look...u-ugly." he winced at his own words. 

There was a moment of silence before Aoba used all the courage he had left to look up only to find shadow looming over his boyfriend's face. He felt like squeaking, Noiz used to scold him a lot when he was being dumb, and the last time the younger man was pissed at him was so scary. He rarely got mad at Aoba, but once he did, some sort of punishment would sure to follow.

"You still think that I'm _that_ shallow...?"

Learning from the past, Aoba would rather use his chance to explain himself before things go for worse, and he did, "I-it's not that...!" he tried, "I...I've been missing you. A lot." he whispered, "I want to touch you...to be touched by you...but you never did, not like before at least."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes, and I'm sure we want to be careful, but I really want to touch you...yet, I don't want to disgust you with... _this_."

Noiz raised his chin and glared at the older man, it was apparent how annoyed he was at all the things Aoba said, but he merely huffed and stood up, "Let's go home." he muttered.

"E-eh?"

"Home." The alpha's voice was stern as he dumped his lunch into the nearest bin, "Now."

*

Aoba was very confused and worried along their walk home, Noiz kept the older man's hand tucked into his coat pocket all the way but he said not a word. When they got home, the alpha brought him straight to the bedroom and took his coat off before he sat him down on the bed. Aoba watched as Noiz disappeared into the bathroom and waited half-worriedly and half-expectantly. What was Noiz planning? Was he really angry? Would he tell Aoba off? Worst, would he break up with him? Being insecure of himself was one thing, but doubting Noiz was another. He couldn't be too sure about anything anymore.

When Noiz returned, he already stripped his top and he paused before his older lover. "Strip." He said, half-commanding.

The older man shivered, didn't he listen to what he said before? "B-but..."

The younger man tilted up his boyfriend's face by the chin, "You'd rather me stripping you, then? Fine."

Without further ado, Noiz took a step forward and pulled his lover onto his feet. Surprised, Aoba failed to react quick enough to prevent Noiz from kneeling before him and pulled his pants and briefs off in one jerk easily and sat him down on the bed again to pull them completely off. The older man was still in shock when he pulled the grey top off easily through his head, watching how gracefully Aoba's silky hair fell over his now naked shoulders and the adorably clueless look on his face.

At the sudden change of temperature, Aoba shivered and quickly covered his belly and chest, cheeks blossomed red at his own nudity and at how he could feel his lover's gaze raking all over his skin. "N-Noiz...what are you d-doing...?"

"Teaching you a lesson."

Noiz took a grip on the older man's wrists and pulled them off the man's naked body, hearing him squeak and watching that body shiver and squirm as he ran his gaze over plump, swollen breasts with their pink nipples jutting from the cold, the round belly, and the soft cock hanging in-between his lover's milky thighs. He drank the sight in greedily and felt himself getting hard in his slacks; how dare Aoba felt insecure. However, he knew that he couldn't talk his lover out of his insecurity, but he could show him.

"N-no..." Aoba tried his best to cross his legs, but his grown tummy served its purpose to make his life harder and he felt like he just did something horrible. Tears welled up in his eyes from the shame, he didn't want Noiz to see all that. He could hear Noiz's slow intake and squirmed even more.

"You're being ridiculous..." the younger man muttered under his breath, "Lay down and spread your legs."

Both confused and ashamed, Aoba looked up at the blond with teary eyes, "B-but-" before he could say more, Noiz released one of his wrist and gave his cheek a comforting caress.

"I want to punish you, but I don't want to hurt any of you, okay? Please lay down, Aoba."

Slowly the older man nodded and climbed onto the mattress. He scooted over to the middle and laid back. Noiz asked him whether he needed more pillow and the older man shook his head. Sighing, the alpha leaned in and kissed him on the lips slowly with a pensive look Aoba always had a hard time to read.

The younger man then maneuvered lower and traced the older man's chin with his lips, making Aoba sigh. As Noiz pulled away, the older man eyed the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, breathing shallowly. Only when Noiz nudged his knees apart he realized the state he was in.

"N-Noiz, no-"

Ignored, Noiz spread his legs wider and Aoba couldn't help the embarrassed squeak slipping out his lips. He couldn't believe it, he let Noiz see him like this, in the current state of his body with his round tummy, his flabby thighs, swollen breasts, the last time he looked into the mirror in the bathroom he found some forming stretch marks as well...what if Noiz was disgusted? What if...he didn't desire him anymore?

"-ful..."

Aoba blinked and looked at Noiz carefully while still trying to cover what he could, fearing to see the digust in those citrine eyes. Instead of seeing what he feared the most, Noiz's eyes shone bright green around the dilated, dark pupils as they feasted on Aoba's flushed skin. It surprised the latter that he didn't even try to stop Noiz from removing his arms from his chest and stomach, then Noiz gulped at the sight of soft, full breasts and taut, round skin.

"You're...so beautiful..." the German breathed heavily.

The omega couldn't believe his eyes nor his hearing, was he dreaming? But not even a dream could imitate the overwhelming presence of an Alpha like his lover could, it was emanating like fire on oil throughout his system he couldn't help but to feel himself getting stirred. Noiz was obviously turned on, that alone was clear, but the fact that he was stirred from seeing _this_ body...

Noiz didn't waste more time and touched the taut skin over his lover's abdomen, his touch was hot and intimate that Aoba moaned even at the slightest of it. It was unbelievable that he actually survived from avoiding Noiz all this time when the younger man held such intense desire for him, when his body craves for him, reacts to him like a morning glory to the sun. He practically bloomed, glowed with want. The younger man leaned onto his stomach trailed the expanse of skin with his mouth, nipping inch by inch, ripping louder and louder moans out of his lover. 

"N-Noiz..." Aoba choked as his younger boyfriend pulled away again with one, last lick and quickly unbuckled his pants.

Only then it suddenly dawned on Aoba how much he affected Noiz. The taller man pulled out his cock and let it rest its weight on the older man's tummy, groaning as he rubbed himself against the feverish skin. Aoba could feel how heavy the younger man's cock on him, dribbling with pre-cum. He could feel the piercing lazily being dragged back and forth, rubbing, keening. He didn't want to wait anymore.

"Now...you know, right...?" Noiz's voice was nearly trembling, deep and husky, as he kept on rubbing his thick cock against his lover, "This...this erotic body of yours...what it's doing to me..."

Maybe Aoba was more sensitive because of his fluctuative hormones, maybe it was something else, but when he heard that, his body jolted and he screamed his lover's name as he came untouched. He could feel his mind was shut down for a millisecond during his orgasm, it was blank and white, but when he could finally open his eyes, he could see Noiz's eyes on him, they were darker than before. It was only then when he realized that he hadn't stopped squirting out his seeds and he blushed one shade darker and covered his face with his arm.

"D-don't...look..." he sobbed.

"Heh," Noiz chuckled, "You have it so bad, aren't you, bun?"

Aoba shivered when Noiz touched his cock and began to milk him, he was still over-sensitized from his orgasm that it hurt dully to be touched like that. He knew it as well what it meant when Noiz began to call him that. Though Aoba used it so often on him, but as if it was an unspoken agreement, Noiz only called him 'bunny' when he was on the brink of losing control in bed. When Noiz called him like this, he knew he was in for trouble.

Before he could do anything, Noiz pulled him up carefully into a sitting position, he quickly moved himself behind his lover and heaved him into his lap before he brought Aoba to lean back against the headboard with him. Aoba glanced back at him quizzically and worriedly, because he was sure he was heavier, but when he felt Noiz's hard cock against his hole, he was at loss of words. Using his knees, Noiz spread his lover's legs wider, letting the older man to rest his whole weight on him and sighed when they were finally settled with Aoba spreading out wantonly on him.

"It's easier like this..." he murmured.

"W-what are you--"

Noiz took one if his hands and led it down to wrap around on his cock, "Touch me..." he hoarsely breathed.

The blue-haired man could feel his hand wrapping around a thick, throbbing flesh. He could feel the other's piercings as he slowly moved his hand, cheeks rosy. He couldn't really do much with this position, but then he realized it was easier to rub Noiz against his hole and it was getting to him too. This was too indecent, too many taboos all at once, and he felt somewhat like Noiz's personal cockslut as he began to rut against Noiz's length. He could feel his own hole relaxing and tightening at the ministration and his cock was hard again, he thought it was still a bit too early.

When Aoba was already immersed in his own pace, Noiz took his time to devour his beautiful lover with his eyes. He couldn't help to wonder at two squishy flesh now growing on his lover's chest. It wasn't all that big, he had seen bigger breasts on women before, he must admit he enjoyed these back when he was still sleeping around just for release. Unlike those he saw in the past, Aoba's were nicer to look at. The rosy, perky nipples were slightly swollen even before Noiz did anything on them, they looked tantalizingly ripe like some sort of fruit.

He slipped his arms around Aoba and without warning, squeezed his breasts. Aoba's pace faltered as he squeaked in surprise at the sudden, alien sensation of having his breasts squeezed like that. Ever since they grew bigger, he had always hated how it made him more and more sensitive, but to have Noiz's hands touched him there just like that...

"Unh...No...iz...!" he moaned even louder as he tried to keep his pace, but then he stopped abruptly when Noiz fondled his nipples and tweaked them around.

"I've been told that your breasts would grow bigger so that you could produce milk later," he mumbled against his lover's earlobe, licking it once in a while, "But I've been wondering how it'd feel for you to have them played with. Seems you enjoy it just fine." he smirked and pulled on one nipple while flicking the other one, making Aoba cry shrilly and tremble all over.

"N-not there...N-Noiz...too...m-much..."

"Don't stop moving your hand, bun." A slight warning in his voice and Aoba tensed a little before he did as he was told and sobbed at the overwhelming sensations.

Noiz went back to cup the breasts with his hands, flattening and rubbing the nipples against his palms teasingly only to watch his lover moan and squirm. He weighted the squishy flesh in his hands and massaged the areolas, grinning all the while. He could feel Aoba's hole getting wet and his cock dripping pre-cum, it was so wet and sticky down there, but he knew he couldn't risk putting it in his boyfriend. It was an omega's basic instinct to defend himself from anything that might harm their child, intercourse included. At least that was what Dr. Heinz told him when he asked earlier. At least he was now relieved that Aoba was no longer being too self-conscious, at least when he was lost in pleasure like this.

"Would you come for me again, Aoba?" he whispered with ragged breath, tongue delving into the red lobe and out. The feeling of his lover's smaller frame breaking apart in his arms felt too good he was close himself.

"N...No...iz...I'm...I'm gonna'..." Aoba's voice cracked and his hand went at an irregular pace on his boyfriend's cock, willing himself more of the tingling sensation on his crevice. He never wanted to come so much he couldn't tell what's up and down anymore, half-lidded eyes already hiding half of the hazel orbs with their pupils blown, but then they widened with a jolt when he felt Noiz's callused fingers pulling on both nipples, twirling and twisting them. "...F-fuck...! N-No...com-coming...I wanna' c-come...!" saliva dripped down his lips as he couldn't care to keep them close anymore.

"Yeah...?" The younger man chuckled near his ear, fingers kept on rubbing and playing. "You're gonna' come...just from rutting your ass on my cock like a bitch in heat and your tits being played with?"

Aoba squirmed and cried at the dull, electric pleasure he was getting from the flicks his nipple was getting, "D-don't c-all them t-t-tits...!" he sobbed.

"So much for feeling insecure." Noiz gritted his teeth. He wanted to come just as bad, but seeing Aoba like this, he didn't feel like teasing him anymore. "Come for me, bun."

That was all it took for Aoba to press down against Noiz's throbbing, hot shaft and screamed at the sudden wave of orgasm that hit him the second his lover commanded him to. He was unable to think, to feel anything but pleasure as he sprayed his come all over himself and the bedsheet, his voice slowly leaving his throat dry he couldn't form intelligible words or even noise. He just slumped back against his lover limply when he got down from his high, his view blurry from sweat and tears. Noiz had stopped teasing his breasts and settled with cupping them loosely, watching his lover's hips twitching like mad, and before anything, another kind of different fluid just leaked out of Aoba as if he had lost control of every single nerves in his body.

"...s-shit..." the blue-haired man sobbed and closed his eyes, letting his body to immerse in the relieving sensation as he emptied his bladder.

Noiz knew the older man would be so embarrassed when he got back to his senses, so he quickly gathered Aoba into his arms and put him down on the other side of the bed. "I'll prepare your bath." he shortly said before he left to the bathroom for a minute.

Aoba was on the brink of falling asleep when he heard the sound of running water and a few seconds later a pair of arms lifting him up from the bed (carefully avoiding his stomach) and brought him closer to the source of the noise. When he opened his eyes, he saw this gentle expression on his lover's face as he lowered him into the bathtub slowly. Warm hot water slowly soothed his body and Aoba sighed in comfort at that, hands automatically running to his tummy again and he made a small content smile. Before he drifted off to sleep, he suddenly remembered something and turned a look at Noiz who was preparing Aoba's bathing gel and shampoo.

"...bun...?"

"Hm?" Noiz hummed as he placed the toiletries within Aoba's reach and bent down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you...do you want me...to..."

Noiz chuckled warmly, "It's okay. Now clean yourself and call me if you need help." he patted his lover's head and returned to the bedroom.

Aoba had no idea how he woke up in the freshly made bed, tucked, all warm and comfortable, because the last time he remembered, he was in the bathtub. He also realized that he was naked underneath the thick cover with his lover's arm, probably asleep from being used as his pillow. Noiz was just as nude, snoring a little in his sleep and didn't appear to be uncomfortable, even a bit. The blue-haired man yawned groggily and glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It showed that it was almost sunrise, but he felt too comfortable to move and leaned closer to Noiz.

"I love you, bun." he whispered with a smile before he drifted back to sleep.

*

[OMAKE]  
"Say," Aoba was lounging on the sofa in the living room when Noiz walked out of his home office to make a cup of coffee that evening. "I remember doing some...stuffs with you..." he bashfully began, "But...I have a feeling that I did something...embarrassing..."

Noiz tilted his head as if he was thinking before he walked towards his lover and leaned onto the sofa from behind, "Besides coming from simple dirty talk and humping my dick with your ass untouched?"

"You perverted brat!" Aoba threw a cushion to his face, cheeks bloomed dark red.

Noiz chuckled, "Relax," he leaned closer to his boyfriend with a taunting smirk, "if it's you, not even wetting yourself is embarrassing enough."

Aoba's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't be too sure if Noiz was only teasing or saying the truth. "Did I...?"

Noiz merely shrugged and kissed his lips. "Figure it out yourself."


End file.
